Norman's Slaking
| location=Hoenn | gender=Male | nature=Sassy | ability= | epnum=AG069| epname=Love, Petalburg Style!| prevonum=289| noevo=incap | current=With Norman| java1=Unshō Ishizuka| enva1=Dan Green| }} Norman's Slaking (Japanese: センリのケッキング Senri's Kekking) is Norman's main in the and his most powerful Pokémon. In the anime History Slaking debuted in Love, Petalburg Style!, where it was staying in Norman's greenhouse with the rest of his Pokémon. It slept throughout the majority of the episode. Later, when destroyed a fireworks machine that Norman was keeping for his wedding anniversary, he flew into a rage and thus summoned from inside the greenhouse. On Norman's command, it charged at the terrified trio and violently sent them blasting off with a powerful . Norman later used it in his Gym against in Balance of Power, where it demonstrated itself as a powerful fighter. With its brute strength, it almost defeated Ash's Grovyle. However, when Grovyle's Ability activated, it managed to gain the upper hand and Slaking was defeated. It reappeared in flashbacks in Whiscash and Ash and Deceit and Assist. In ''Deceit and Assist, Slaking watched May as she competed in the Hoenn Grand Festival on television. Slaking was seen being groomed by Max in one of 's flashbacks in A Full Course Tag Battle!. It was also seen in Strategy With a Smile!, where it was watching the final battle between May and during the Wallace Cup, with Max, Norman, and Caroline by its side. Personality and characteristics Unlike most Slaking, this Slaking appears to be very lively and active. This was shown when Norman called it over in order to send Team Rocket flying and during the Gym battle against Ash's Grovyle. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Focus Punch|1=Earthquake|2=Hyper Beam}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Focus Punch|1=Earthquake|2=Hyper Beam}}}} In the games Like in the , Slaking is Norman's main Pokémon in the games as well. In Ruby, Sapphire, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire, as well as the Emerald rematches, he uses two Slaking per battle. In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Slaking appeared in I'll Win With My Own Battle Style!!, where Norman sent it out to battle Ash's Grovyle. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Focus Punch|1=Earthquake|2=Hyper Beam}} AP.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Focus Punch|1=Earthquake|2=Hyper Beam}}}} In the Pokémon Adventures manga Slaking first appeared in Brushing Past Breloom, where Norman sent him out when he sensed someone's presence. He had Slaking use to the hiding individual and reveal them, but the person he had sensed, , managed to protect himself with Kiki's . In Hanging Around With Slaking I, Slaking was used to battle Ruby at the Weather Institute, easily overpowering Nana and Kiki. After being attacked from Mumu's , Norman had Slaking power up with and then rip out the stairs Ruby was standing in, holding them over an edge and keeping them stable while he talked to Ruby. In Rayquaza Redemption I, Slaking was used alongside to help train at the Sky Pillar, facing against Wally's and . While Slaking was hampered by , Wally had Kecleon use on Slaking while Flygon attacked with . As a response, Norman had Spinda use to free Slaking from its Truant, allowing Norman to then defeat Wally with a combination of Slaking's and Spinda's . Moves used mod 4}}|0=Swagger|1=Hyper Beam|2=Bulk Up|3=Blizzard}} Adventures.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Swagger|1=Hyper Beam|2=Bulk Up|3=Blizzard}}}} Related articles Category:Norman's Pokémon Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Pokémon belonging to Ash and friends' family Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) es:Slaking de Norman it:Slaking di Norman zh:千里的请假王